doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Bosses
Not to be confised with the Infernal Mobs mod, for Minecraft. Infernal Bosses are like normal, but their Health is multiplied by the number of the unique abilities. Their Rewards are also Multiplied by the number of the unique Abilities. And Even their Power Level is multiplied by the number of the unique Abilities. Types of Infernal Bosses: Rare: 24% chance to replace the normal boss, 2-5 unique abilities and 2x-5x the Health of the normal Boss. The name turns light blue. Ultra: 10% chance to replace the normal boss, 6-10 unique abilities and 6x-10x the Health of the normal Boss. The name turns Yellow. Infernal: 4% chanse to replace the normal boss, 11 unique abulities and 11x the health of the normal Boss The Name Turns Orange. All Possible Abilities: 1UP: Instantly heals back to full once, when getting low on health. Beserk: Does Double Damage, but hurts itself for the amount of damage as it would normally do. Blastoff: Launches every nearby Ship away from it. Bulwark: Takes 50% damage of the normal damage. Cloaking: Randomly turns invisible for 4 seconds when hit. Darkness: The Player's screen turns dark by 75%, for 4 seconds. Ender: Randomly Teleports to a random spot. Error: Rare Chance to summon Errors on enemies. Fiery: Does a Fire effect for 2 seconds, immune to fire damage. Ghastly: Can Shoot a Bullet, that spawns a huge mine on impact, the Bullet does 60 damage and the Mine does 60 damage, so if this bullet hits a hip, the total damage to that ship is 120. (insta-kill for glass cannons and fishing boats) Lifesteal: Heals from attacking. Ninja: Can Teleport away from ranged attacks, reflecting the damage back. Ooze: Everything hit by it slows down for 4 seconds, by 99%. Poisonous: Causes a Poison effect to anything that it hits for 4 seconds. The Poison Effect does 1% of damage every second, until the Ship's health reaches 2% of the Health. Quicksand: Slows the enemy by 50% if hit or it it hits the enemy. Regen: Regens 2 Health per second. Sprint: Increases Movement and Turn Speed by 4x. Storm: Randomly strikes Lightning on it's target. Trolling: Randomly Teleports you around. May Teleport you into an island, super close to bosses or even right into Bullets/Mines. Twin: Comes Back at full Health after Dying, but only once. Undying: Has a chance to respawn at Full Health. Vengeance: Does the same amount of damage as the damage it takes on every hit. Weakness: Randomly decreases the Cannon and Ram damage of enemies by 50%. Wither: Applies a Wither effect for 4 seconds. The Wither effect is like the Poison Effect but does not stop when the enemy reaches a certain amount of Health. Bosses that are NOT affected by this: * Doblon God * Omega Battleship * Shipotitan * The Chosen One * The Final One * SS Hyena * Hugod Hugod * Fork 92 * The Ultimate Conba * The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484 Trivia * This is based on the Infernal Mobs Mod for minecraft. Category:Ideas of the Spoons Category:Protected Pages